1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a universal seat carrier panel for office chairs.
2. Background Art
Regulations on safety at work are placing higher demands on the adjustability of office chairs and parts thereof such as seat surfaces and armrests, to allow optimum adaptation of the respective chair to various physical dimensions of users and the various types of work to be performed. To achieve these variable adjustment facilities, office chairs are provided with corresponding mechanisms in the region of the seat carrier or the panel forming the seat surface. These mechanisms make the chair very complex in design, a particular problem being that it is not generally possible to omit functions for simpler office chairs. Office chairs which are more simple in construction have to be produced with correspondingly designed chair columns, seat carriers and seat surface elements.